


(Making Out) With the Enemy

by kittenslisten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenslisten/pseuds/kittenslisten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan of the Alpha Twins and Danny end up making out on the side of the rest stop during "Frayed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Making Out) With the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly short because it is a drabble. If you have any prompts you would like to see me write, please drop by and send some to me [here.](getmetothed.tumblr.com/ask)

At first, Danny thought Ethan was straight. Not completely straight, because Danny’s ‘gay-dar’ as Jackson would have called it was usually spot on, but the kind of straight that might want to experiment a little while drunk or in college.

Which is why Danny was completely blindsided when Ethan trapped him up against the wall at the rest stop. Thankfully Ethan had caught Danny when he was leaning up against the side of the building where no one was. Danny wasn’t really into the PDA scene. 

But there Ethan was, one hand pressed flat against the cool brick wall inches away from Danny’s head, the other grazing the skin not covered by Danny’s t-shirt. Ethan smirked at Danny, eyes scanning his body, and hummed, “I’ve seen the way you look at me, Danny. It isn’t a secret. And while I may not be as public as you are about being interested in guys, I am. I’m interested in you."

Danny sucked in a breath and did his best to smirk back at Ethan, “So I’ve noticed. Are you going to kiss me now or what?" Ethan’s smirk flickered, growing ever so slightly, cuing Danny to lean in and kiss him.

It started out innocent, lips touching, mouths barely open. But within moments the kiss turned hot, Danny would later describe it as feral even. Their bodies pressed up against one another, Danny’s hands caught in Ethan’s hair, pulling taut and rough. A small noise slipped from Ethan’s mouth as Danny licked the roof of Ethan’s mouth. Ethan’s hands slid lower, settling on Danny’s ass to give it a small squeeze.

They were startled by Coach Finstock’s obnoxious whistle to call everyone in. They pulled apart, and went back to Danny’s back against the wall and Ethan leaning against it. The pair looked at each other and neither of them could help but smile.

"Look," Danny sighed happily, “I don’t know what this makes us, or if it even makes us anything. But maybe we could go out to dinner sometime." Ethan looked down for a moment before returning a smile, “I’d like that… Come on, let’s get going before Finstock blows his stupid whistle at us."

Danny and Ethan sat near the back of the bus, away from the offensive smell of bile. Danny offered one of his earbuds to Ethan, and Ethan offered his hand for Danny to hold. It was a fair deal, if you asked either of them.


End file.
